Night Out
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: oneshot, the gang goes out to a club, Wait aren't they under age? oh well. EDITED.


Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro and Minto all sat a table in a club.

"How did you get in here?" Keiichiro asked looking at Minto, "aren't you under age?"

"Yeah, but this isn't actually a club that serves alcohol, only ordinary drinks, so I'm allowed here" Minto said, drinking her water.

"I see." they heard someone saw at the table next to them.

"The aliens are here?" Ryou shouted. Looking at the three aliens at the next table.

"Yeah, so where's Kitty?" Kishu asked looking around.

"You know, I haven't seen Lettuce or Pudding around." Minto looked around.

"Well I see Ichigo talking to her drink over there" Zakuro pointed to a girl playing with the rim of her glass a few tables away, sitting by herself.

"I see Pudding" Minto pointed a girl sitting with another girl, both of them talking to each other, "I think that's Retasu with her."

Lettuce looked around and looked like she sighed.

(With Ichigo)

She took a quick glance around the club. "I see Minto and them, and I think I saw the Aliens" Ichigo whispered into her sleeve, where a small microphone was in, and a speaker was in her ear.

"The aliens" pause, "oh yeah they are here"

"Well lets do it over there" Pudding whispered.

"So when do we do it?" Lettuce asked.

"When ever you want" Retasu said.

"Oh, in that case"

"Never doesn't count. You have to do it" Pudding said cutting her off, "you lost fair and square and even agreed. So quit complaining"

"Fine" Ichigo sighed. She took the microphone out of her sleeve and the speaker out of her ear, and put them on the table, then she walked away into the shadows.

"Thats our Que" Pudding said and started walking towards the aliens.

(Back at the Minto's table)

"Ichigo left" Minto stated bored.

"Look Retasu and Pudding are coming over here" Zakuro said.

"Come to say hello?" Kishu asked. Both girls ignored them and went to the shadows, "well that was rude"

Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked towards the front. Out walked Ichigo with a microphone in hand.

"I will start out as the first one to do karaoke tonight" she said softly, she took a deep breathe.

"**I wont say (I'm in love)" **she announced.

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!****" **Pudding and Retasu came out from the shadow and started dancing beside Minto's table. Singing back up.

**(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of)**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)" **they both fell into empty seats acting like they fainted. Ichigo walked up to them and they started dancing again.

"**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl-**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

**(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proudIt's O.K. you're in love)**

**Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love****" Ichigo** slowly sat down in a chair Pudding and Ichigo placed in the center of the area.

Everyone started clapping. "Thank you" Ichigo smiled and waved. She walked back to her table and sat down acting like nothing happened, this time Retasu and Pudding joined her.

"Now aren't you glad you lost the bet?" Pudding laughed.

"Not in the slightest" Ichigo sighed and downed the last of her drink, which was probably still full. She pushed the empty glass in the middle of the table.

"You girls did great" Keiichiro said cheerfully, as he walked to the table.

"So Lettuce, how did you like the entertainment?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo slammed her head on the table, which made a big bang, and she just left it laying there, "Go away" she mumbled.

"Oh come one you did good." Retasu said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you did great!" Pudding shouted.

"You all did good" Zakuro said, "I didn't think any of you could do that"

"I thought she would stumble and fall" Kishu said, "what a shame, I was looking forward to it"

"HA, very funny" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Ichigo sighed, she got up and walked away, while everyone was to busy watching Ichigo and Kishu argue.

She thought back to the song she sang, she sighed, "so is that how I feel" she looked at the ground. Silence. She looked around, "Nah" and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I i changed the names so it may be even worse then before, so they may be a little more in character. hopefully its better.**

Disclaimer: i dont own any characters or the song mentioned in this story.


End file.
